Doctor Who Episodenguide
Die Ära des 1. Doctors Staffel 1 *An Unearthly Child *The Cave of Skulls *The Forest of Fear *The Firemaker *The Dead Planet *The Survivors *The Escape *The Ambush *The Expedition *The Ordeal *The Rescue *The Edge of Destruction *The Brink of Disaster *The Roof of the Worlds *The Singing Sands *Five Hundred Eyes *The Wall of Lies *Rider from Shang-Tu *Mighty Kublai Khan *Assasins at Peking *The Sea of Death *The Velvet Web *The Screaming Jungle *The Snows of Terror *Sentence of Death *The Key of Marinus *The Temple of Evil *The Warriors of Death *The Bride of Sacrifice *The Day of Darkness *Starngers in Space *The Unwilling Warriors *Hidden Dangers *Race Against Death *Kidnap *A Desperate Venture *A Land of Fear *Guests of Madame Guillotine *A Change of Identity *The Tyrant of France *A Bargan of Necessty *Pisoners of Conciergerie Staffel 2 *Planet of Giants *Dangerous Journey *Crisis *World's End *The Daleks *Day of Reckoning *The End of Tomorrow *The Waking Ally *Flashpoint *The Powerful Enemy *Desperate Measures *The Slave Traders *All Roads Lead to Rome *Conspirancy *Inferno *The Web Planet *The Zarbi *Escape to Danger *Crater of Needles *Invasion *The Centre *The Lion *The Knight of Jaffa *The Wheel of Fortune *The Warlords *The Space Museum *The Dimensions of Time *The Search *The Final Phase *The Executioners *The Death of Time *Flight through Eternity *Journey Into Terror *The Death of Doctor Who *The Planet of Decision *The Watcher *The Meddling Monk *A Battle of Wits *Checkmate Staffel 3 *Four Hundred Dawns *Trap of Steel *Airlock *The Exploding Planet *Mission to the Unknown *Temple of Secrets *Small Prophet, Quick Return *Death of a Spy *Horse of Destruction *The Nightmare Begins *Day of Armageddon *Devils Planet *The Traitors *Counter Plot *Coronas of the Sun *The Feast of Steven *Volcano *Golden Death *Escape Switch *The Abandoned Planet *Destruction of Time *War of God *The Sea Beggar *Priest of Death *Bell of Doom *The Steel Sky *The Plague *The Return *The Bomb *The Celestial Toyroom *The Hall of Dolls *The Dancing Floor *The Final Test *A Holliday for the Doctor *Don't Shoot the Pianist *Johnny Ringo *The O.K. Corral *The Savages (1) *The Savages (2) *The Savages (3) *The War Machines (1) *The War Machines (2) *The War Machines (3)The War Machines (4) Die Ära des 2. Doctors Staffel 4 *The Smugglers *The Tenth Planet *The Power of the Daleks *The Highlanders *The Underwater Menace *The Moonbase *The Macra Terror *The Faceless Ones *The Evil of the Daleks Staffel 5 *The Tomb of the Cybermen *The Abominale Snowmen *The Ice Warriors *The Enemy of the World *The Web of Fear *Fury from the Deep *The Wheel in Space Staffel 6 *The Dominators *The Mind Robber *The Invasion *The Krotons *The Seeds of Death *The Space Pirates *The War Games Die Ära des 3. Doctors Staffel 7 *Spearhead from Space *Doctor Who and the Silurians *The Ambassadors of Death *Inferno Staffel 8 *Terror of the Autons *The Mind of Evil *The Claws of Axos *Colony in Space *The Daemons Staffel 9 *Day of the Daleks *The Curse of Peladon *The Sea Devils *The Mutants *The Time Monster Staffel 10 *The Three Doctors *Carnival of Monsters *Frontier in Space *Planet of the Daleks *The Green Death Staffel 11 *The Time Warrior *Invasion of the Dinosaurs *Death of the Daleks *The Monster of the Peladon *Planet of the Spiders Die Ära des 4. Doctors Staffel 12 *Robot *The Ark in Space *The Sontaran Experiment *Genesis of the Daleks *Revenge of the Cybermen Staffel 13 *Terror of the Cygons *Planet of Evil *Pyramids of Mars *The Android Invasion *The Brain of Morbius *The Seeds of Doom Staffel 14 *The Masque of Mandragora *The Hand of Fear *The Deadly Assasin *The Face of Evil *The Robots of Death *The Talons of Weng-Chiang Staffel 15 *Horror of Fang Rock *The Invisible Enemy *Image of Fendahl *The Sun Makers *Underworld *The Invasion of Time Staffel 16 *The Ribos Operation *The Pirate Planet *The Stones of Blood *The Androids of Tara *The Power of Kroll *The Armageddon Factor Staffel 17 *Destiny of the Daleks *City of Death *The Creature of the Pit *Nightmare of Eden *Horns of Nimon *Shada Staffel 18 *The Leasure Hive *Meglos *Full Circle *State of Decay *Warrior's Gate *The Keeper of Traken *Logopolis Die Ära des 5. Doctors Staffel 19 *Castrovalva *Four to Doomsday *Kinda *The Visitation *Black Orchid *Earthstock *Time Flight Staffel 20 *Arc of Infinity *Snakedance *Mawdryn Undead *Terminus *Enlightenment *The King's Demons Special 1983 *The Five Doctors Staffel 21 *Warriors of the Deep *The Awakening *Frontios *Resurrection of the Daleks *Planet of Fire *The Caves of Androzani *Zweimal Einstein (The Twin Dilemma) Die Ära des 6. Doctors Staffel 22 *Angriff der Kybermänner (Attack of the Cybermen) *Revolte auf Varos (Vengeance of Varos) *Die Rache des Meisters (The Mark of the Rani) *Androiden in Sivillia (The Two Doctors) *Das Amulett (Timelash) *Planet der Toten (Revelation of the Daleks) Staffel 23 *Das Urteil (The Mysterious Planet, Mindwarp, Terror of the Vervoids, The Ultimate Foe) Die Ära des 7. Doctors Staffel 24 *Terror auf Lakertia (Time and the Rani) *Der Fluch des Kroagnon (Paradise Towers) *Delta und die Bannermänner (Delta and the Bannermen) *Das Feuer des Drachen (Dragonfire) Staffel 25 *Die Hand des Omega (Remembrance of the Daleks) *Die Macht der Fröhlichkeit (The Happiness Patrol) *Das Vermächtnis der Nemesis (Silver Nemesis) *Die Todesmanege auf Secorax (The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) Staffel 26 *Excalibur's Vermächtnis (Battlefield) *Das Haus der 1000 Schrecken (Ghost Light) *Die Todesbucht der Wikinger (The Curse of Fenric) *Der Tod auf leisen Sohlen (Survival) Die Ära des 8. Doctors *TV-Film Die Ära des 9. Doctors Staffel 1 (NewWHO) *Rose (Rose) *Das Ende der Welt (The End of the World) *Die rastlosen Toten (The Unquiet Dead) *Aliens in London (Aliens of London) *Der 3. Weltkrieg (World War Three) *Dalek (Dalek) *Langzeitstrategie (The Long Game) *Vatertag (Father's Day) *Das Leere Kind (The Empty Child) *Der Doctor Tanzt (The Doctor Dances) *Der Spalt (Boom Town) *Böser Wolf (Bad Wolf) *Getrennte Wege (Parting of the Ways) Die Ära des 10. Doctors Specials 2005 *Children in Need *Die Weihnachtsinvasion (The Christmas Invasion) Staffel 2 (NewWHO) *Neue Erde (New Earth) *Mit Zähnen und Klauen (Tooth and Claw) *Klassentreffen (School Reunion) *Das Mädchen im Kamin (The Girl in the Fireplace) *Die Auferstehung der Cybermen (1) (The Rise of the Cybermen 1) *Die Ära des Stahls (2) (The Age of Steel 2) *Die Glotze (The Idiots Lantern) *Der Umögliche Planet (1) (The Impossible Planet 1) *Der Höllenschlund (2) (The Satan Pit 2) *Liebe & Monster (Love & Monsters) *Fürchtet Sie ? (Fear Her) *Armee der Geister (1) (Army of Ghosts 1) *Weltuntergang (2) (Doomsday) Special 2006 *Die Aufgelöste Braut (The Runaway Bride) Staffel 3 (NewWHO) *Einmal Mond und Zurück (Smith and Jones) *Der Shakespeare Code (The Shakespeare Code) *Festgefahren (Gridlock) *Daleks in Manhattan (1) (Daleks in Manhattan 1) *Evolution der Daleks (2) (Evolution of Daleks 2) *Der Preis der Jugend (The Lazarus Experiment) *42 (42) *Die Natur des Menschen (1) (Human Nature 1) *Die Familie des Blutes (2) (Family of Blood 2) *Nicht Blinzeln (Blink) *Utopia (1) (Utopia 1) *Der Klang der Trommeln (2) (The Sound of Drums 2) *Der letzte Time Lord (3) (The last of the Time Lords 3) Specials 2007 *Time Crash *Reise der Verdammten (Voyage of the Damned) Staffel 4 (NewWHO) *Es lebe das Fett (Partners in Crime) *Das Feuer von Pompeji (The Fires of Pompeji) *Immer zu Diensten (Planet of the Ood) *Dicke Luft (1) (The Sontaran Stratagem 1) *Mörderischer Himmel (2) (The Poison Sky 2) *Der Doctorvater (The Doctor's Daughter) *Das Einhorn und die Wespe (The Unicorn and the Wasp) *Tödliche Stille (1) (Silence in the Library 1) *Wald der Toten (1) (Forest of the Dead 2) *Die Stimmen (Midnight) *Reise Rückwärts (Turn Left) *Die gestohlene Erde (1) (The Stolen Earth) *Das Ende der Zeit (2) (Journeys End) Specials *Music of the Spheres *Der andere Doctor (The Next Doctor) *Planet der Toten (Planet of the Dead) *Das Ende der Zeit (1) (The End of Time 1) *The End of Time (2) (The End of Time 2) Die Ära des 11. Doctors Staffel 5 *Fünf vor Zwölf (The 11th Hour) *Der Sternenwal (The Beast Below) *Sieg der Daleks (Victory of the Daleks) *Zeit der Engel (1) (Time of Angels 1) *Herz aus Stein (2) (Flesh and Stone 2) *Amy's Entscheidung (Amy's Choice) *Hungrige Erde (1) (Hungry Earth 1) *Kaltblütig (2) (Cold Blood 2) *Vincent und der Doctor (Vincent and the Doctor) *Der Untermieter (The Lodger) *Die Pandorica (1) (The Pandorica Opens 1) *Der Große Knall (2) (The Big Bang 2) Specials 2010/11 *Fest der Liebe (The Christmas Carol) *Space/Time Staffel 6 *Der Astronaut, den es nie gab (1) (The Impossible Astronaut 1) *Tag des Mondes (2) (Day of the Moon 2) *Der Fluch des Schwarzen Mals (The Curse of the Black Spot) *Die Frau des Doctors (The Doctor's Wife) *Gieriges Fleisch (1) (Rebel Flesh 1) *Homo Sapiens (2) (The Almost People 2) *Demons Run (A Good Man Goes to War) *Gegen die Zeit (Let's Kill Hitler) *Nacht der Angst (Night Terrors) *Warten in der Ewigkeit (The Girl Who Waited) *Götterspeise (The God Complex) *Zeit zu gehen (Closing Time) *Hochzeits Song (The Wedding of River Song) Specials 2011 *Death is the Only Answer *Sternenhimmel (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe) *Good as Gold *Pond Life Staffel 7 *Der Dalek in Dir (Asylum of the Daleks) *Dinos im All (Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) *Wilder Westen (A Town Called Mercy) *Zusammengewürfelt (The Power of Three) *Die Macht des Wortes (The Angels take Manhattan) Specials 2012 *The Great Detective *The Vastra Investigations *Die Schneemänner (The Snowmen) Kategorie:Episodenguide Kategorie:Doctor Who